Homecoming
by ZombieToGo
Summary: A mild cross-over with Star Wars. Christopher returns home to find his people on the brink of war. The Jedi lead a rescue mission to save the Poleepkwa from Earth and Christopher accompanies them to fulfill his promise to Wikus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naturally I own none of this.

A/N: The idea was floating around and once I started doodling Wikus with a lightsaber, I simply had to. This takes place along the Clone Wars timeline. Speech within / \ indicates Poleepkwa. Comments, reviews, input is always welcome.

**Chapter One**

_**Poleepkwa, Palace of the Hive**_

The deliberation chamber was drowning in the rabble of voices. The argument raged around the room, the Poleepkwa hurling their words at each other like weapons. It seemed, to the somber Jedi seated at the back of the room, that no two had the same opinion. She leaned her chin against one hand and returned her attention to the queen seated at the center of the room. On either side of the Poleepkwan queen sat her generals, both of whom were engaged in the argument. The queen made eye contact with the Jedi and there was a moment, all too brief, where both women made a connection.

_/One thinks that this could never end_.\

The Jedi turned, glancing at her companion. He was Poleepkwa, but unlike the others gathered here, he wore the robes of the Jedi. She offered him a quick smile.

"Perhaps we are not alone though," she murmured with a meaningful glance at the queen. The Poleepkwa queen was illuminated by the sunlight streaming in from the domed windows above. The white mantle of her office gleamed in the light.

_/Whatever her feelings, her decision must reflect the mind of the Hive.\_

The Jedi considered this, taking in the ongoing argument as she did. After a moment she sighed and sunk deeper into her chair. "Then, I hold little hope for our case Brpen."

_/I am sorry Maeyn. I did warn you this would be difficult.\_

"I know. I know."

The argument continued for several minutes. The passing of each minute blackened Jedi Maeyn's outlook. The Poleepkwa were not wholly against the idea of pledging allegiance to the Republic. But they were, Maeyn had noticed gloomily, the minority. Brpen had presented the Republic's request to the assembly that morning. The congress of Poleepkwa had listened politely to their brother. It paid to listen politely to a Jedi. After Brpen had put forth the request the generals had spoken, each in their turn extolling the fierce independence of the Poleepkwa. And the afternoon had devolved into a vehement shouting match between sixty Poleepkwa. Maeyn's nerves were raw from the shouting and she was controlling her temper with growing effort.

Finally the queen stood and silence descended upon the assembly. She was not the tallest of the Poleepkwa but her action had more effect then a blaster. The queen turned her eyes over her people. Maeyn found she was holding her breath.

_/The day has been long. Valid arguments have been presented by all sides, I will consider our position further.\_

Both of the Jedi stood, bowing in the direction of the queen who turned and swept from the chamber with her generals trailing behind. They remained standing as the rest of the assembly began to file from the room. The occasional Poleepkwa threw a hard look in the direction of Maeyn and Brpen but most ignored the Jedi as they left.

"Tense," Maeyn noted conversationally.

_/Not unexpected.\_ Brpen said.

"Yes, you did say. We will need to report this to Master Windu," Maeyn said. She fell into step with Brpen as they exited the chamber. They walked slowly through the halls. The pathways were labyrinthine, constantly branching off or bisecting some new route. There were no signs posted on the walls. Though occasionally the grey walls gave way to some brilliant splash of primary color. Brpen had explained the colors acted as signposts, directing various workers to their appropriate locations.

_/It is simply not our way.\_

Maeyn looked sideways at her friend and saw the worry in his amber eyes.

_/They have never needed the Republic. Never has there been an enemy that could not be dealt with by the Hive.\_

"Things change Brpen," Maeyn sighed. Brpen nodded, his antennae flickering thoughtfully. "The Separatists will not ask nicely and take the game somewhere else if they get a 'no'. Impressive though the Poleepkwa soldiers are, and the weapons they yield, the Separatists will send wave after wave of droids."

They came at last to their own apartments located in a quiet corner of the palace with windows overlooking the gardens. As the quarters assigned to visiting officials it was more luxuriously appointed than a standard Poleepkwa home. Maeyn paused to remove her robe, laying it over a chair before joining Brpen at the communications terminal. After a moment of fiddling with the controls the flickering blue image of Mace Windu appeared. He nodded and greeted the pair who appeared at his end in the same blue light.

"How goes things on Poleepkwa?" the Jedi Master asked.

"We have presented the request Master," Maeyn said looking sidelong at Brpen. He looked troubled but seemed to swallow it back, straightening as he regarded Windu's image.

_/The Hive is hesitant to engage in a deal with the Republic. We have never needed the assistance of the Republic and the current members of the government seem determined not to start now.\_

"How does Queen Mald stand on this?" Windu asked.

"We have been kept from speaking to her privately, so it's hard to say. However I sensed that she might be more receptive to us if we could gain an audience with her," Maeyn said. Windu nodded.

"Do your best to get that audience. Keep me up to date," he said and the three exchanged a brief farewell before the connection was terminated. Maeyn turned to Brpen with an arched brow.

"Well, any suggestions?"

...

_**Earth, District 10**_

At dawn Wikus rose. The day was promising more heat, he could feel it through the canvas walls of the tent. He sat up in the cot and stretched, reaching his arms over his head and arching his back. The tent was sparse, furnished with a narrow cot, a rickety table and a single chair. Over the years Wikus had added no personal touches, though a small stack of papers and books were kept tucked into an empty crate which also made a handy nightstand that sported a single lumpy candle resting in an empty cat food tin. He had refrained from collecting too much, this wasn't home and he wasn't going to forget that.

Standing he went to the flap, pushing it aside to glimpse the rose tinted dawn. There was little activity among the camp, he saw a shadow moving here and there, but it would be another hour before the prawns were really up and about. This made dawn an hour he treasured for its stillness.

Wikus retreated back into his tent and produced a meager meal for himself. Food was provided once a week to the prawns, distributed by MNU soldiers. The boxes handed out contained stale bread, dented tins of mystery meat, and produce that was already moldy. It had taken a long time to adjust to the strange new body that was both his and not his. The severe conditions of District 10 and the constant homesickness had not helped. But Wikus reflected, as he chewed through a slice of stale bread, he had never gotten use to the food.

Occasionally there was a relief package from one of the prawn sympathizer groups, but since that photographer and journalist had been caught photographing life in the camp, MNU had put a stop to that. He finished the bread and pushed away from the table with the edge taken off his hunger. It was a shame he reflected, those relief packages had been pretty good.

There was a light tapping at the canvas and Wikus turned, seeing a shadow outlined against the tent flap.

_/Good morning.\_ Wikus said, again opening the tent flap but the cheerful greeting died when he looked into the face of the prawn at his door. The prawn said nothing, but looked from Wikus to the small form cradled in its arms. Wikus followed the gaze and saw the slight form of the prawn child cradled there.

_/I am sorry Wikus, but he has not eaten in three days. I - do not know what to do.\_

Wikus stood aside and allowed the pair into his home. The prawn, whose name he thought was Adam Vernon, stood at the center of the space with his head hanging. Wikus laid a hand on the prawn's arm and pointed to his cot. Reluctantly the father laid his little boy there and stood nervously at his side.

_/When was the last time you ate?\_ Wikus asked.

_/It is not so bad for me. I am used to it.\_ There was a long moment of silence and the prawn added softly, /_Five days.\_

Wikus rummaged in his box of food and took out a can. The label had come off but he thought it might be some kind of tinned fish. He hoped it wasn't cat food. Prawn or not, he didn't exactly feel great about giving a mild drug to a minor. Wikus fumbled with the pull tab, his tentacled hand not as suitable to the job as his old fingers. But he opened it and passed it to the father who roused his son and began to feed the boy.

It would be another three days before MNU delivered food again. But as the boy eagerly ate Wikus busied himself filling a plastic bag with just a bit more food than he could spare. He could hear his beloved wife's voice in his head, giving her encouragement to his charitable gesture.

_/Thank you.\_ the father said, looking over his shoulder at Wikus. The prawn looked so vulnerable in his moment of need. Wikus felt his heart wrench and he scooped up his last tin of meat and dropped it into the bag. Wikus looked away in discomfort as he held the bag out.

_/Please, keep your boy fed. You too man, your son needs a strong father to care for him, eh?\_

There was no pride when your son was starving. The prawn took the bag muttering his thanks and looking at the floor. Wikus put another comforting hand on the prawns shoulder and tried to give him reassurance. But three other children had already passed away this month because of the inadequate food supply.

When the pair had left Wikus pulled out a small battered notebook from the crate at his bedside. A stub of a pencil was tucked inside and he sat again at the table, reverently opening it to his bookmark. It had taken a hell of a time to learn to hold the narrow pencil in these new hands. He had worked at it, mounting his constant frustration, until writing again became natural.

_Day 579 - More of them are starving, three children have died this week. There might be more. _

He paused in his writing. Every tent received the same amount of food, regardless of the number of prawns living there. The single box was barely enough to feed himself, he didn't know how the families managed. He sighed heavily and returned to his journal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naturally I own none of this.

A/N: The idea was floating around and once I started doodling Wikus with a lightsaber, I simply had to. This takes place along the Clone Wars timeline. Speech within / \ indicates Poleepkwa. Comments, reviews, input is always welcome.

**Chapter Two**

_**Earth, District 10**_

"What is this eh?"

The frightened prawn chirped nervously, watching the MNU guard circle the poorly constructed fence. Assembled primarily of debris plucked from around the camp the fence blocked off a square between two tents. Inside the perimeter of scrap wood and tin the earth had been tilled into neat rows. Here and there among the rows a sprout had pushed its way into the air. Wikus had been proud seeing that yesterday morning. The sight of those small green shoots had given the prawns involved with the project a rush of hope. And in the years they'd been on Earth, WIkus had come to learn that hope had been in rare supply.

Now the MNU guard was yanking back on the handmade gate, tearing it off one hinge. Wikus watched helplessly. The guard shouldn't have paid much attention to the garden. There was nothing prohibiting the prawns from cultivating food. At least, no official prohibitions because the prawns hadn't seemed interested in self-sufficiency. The guard stepped into the small garden and with one booted toe kicked at one of the sprouts. Looking up at the prawn he made a _tsk_ sound shaking his finger in the direction of the prawn huddled at the far edge of the garden.

"You trying to grow something, something illegal I bet," the guard said. Wikus, watching from a safe distance, scowled. They would be lucky if all MNU did was destroy the garden.

_/No. We are growing food.\_ the prawn said, finding a streak of rebellion.

"Food? You think we don't give you prawns enough food?" the guard said. The man kicked at another of the shoots. He seemed to pace randomly in the garden, though he always seemed to find were those seedlings were growing and kicked or stamped at them.

_Don't mouth off_, Wikus thought to himself, staring hard at the prawn. _Don't_ -

_/No. Our children are starving. What are we supposed to do?\_

"I work to feed my family, and you expect handouts?" the guard asked incredulous. He took one step closer to the prawn, the muzzle of his gun coming up just enough to make the creature flinch.

_/We are willing work too.\_

Wikus sucked in a breath, the tentacles at his mouth moving as he did. The guard stepped back, laughing. He turned to his companions, five other armed men, keeping the curious prawns at bay with their sheer presence. A few yards away the big MNU transport vehicle was idling attended by two more armed guards. The other guards joined in on the laughter. The prawn clutched at its hands, the long tentacles working nervously. When the humans laughed the situation was very bad.

"Hear that? They want to take our jobs too," the guard chuckled. He pressed the muzzle of the Vektor R5 against the prawns chest plate. "Who else is helping you with this?"

The prawn looked from side to side. There was no escaping the guard.

"Eh? Who. Is. Helping. You." The guard gave the prawn a shove with the gun. The prawn, taller than the guard by more than a foot and undoubtedly stronger, fell back a step.

_/No one. Only me.\_

Wikus felt his chest tighten, fear sinking its claws completely through him. The feeling rippled through all the watching prawns. He picked it up on the air, his antenna twitching as the subtle changes altered the air. The guard considered the answer for a moment that seemed to crystallize and draw out to long.

"Prawns working," the guard snorted. Abruptly he turned and left the prawn standing in the ruins of the garden. He rejoined his comrades. Yet Wikus didn't fully relax until the unit climbed back into the vehicle and continued towards the gate. Once upon a time he'd looked at those soldiers, if not as friends, than as protectors against the savages infesting District 9. He sagged, expelling a breath and moved with the other prawns to the garden. There was a touch at his shoulder and he turned to see a familiar face.

_/It was a good idea\._ the prawn, John Fields, told him with a conciliatory smile.

_/They won't let us have anything!\_ Wikus growled. John shrugged.

_/It has been like this for twenty years. We are used to it.\_

Wikus blinked, looking at John then at the ruined garden. Had MNU really been treating the prawns this badly for twenty years? He tried to turn his mind away from the thought. But it pestered at him. Other prawns were already in the garden, sifting through the kicked up soil and delicately saving the tender sprouts. John was watching him.

_/I need some time.\_ Wikus mumbled. He turned and left the area, crossing between the tents and the piles of rubbish to reach his own shelter.

_**Poleepkwa, Palace of the Hive**_

_/Where were the Jedi twenty years ago when we lost our mining ship?\_ Queen Mald inquired. The question addressed this to both Jedi, but it was Brpen her gaze settled upon.

They had been invited to join the queen for an evening meal and had passed it with the small talk reserved for diplomats and politicians. The room was intimate, a circular space of high arched windows and dark stone. Beyond the windows the landscape was bathed by the glow of seven moons. Inside, the room three diners were seated around a stone table whose high backed chairs made a barrier to the lovely view. When the last of the meal had been cleared away by unobtrusive workers Maeyn had delicately brought up the real reason they were all there.

"I don't believe a formal request was ever made to us regarding your missing ship," Maeyn responded now, glancing at Brpen who nodded confirmation of this. It was the first time she had even heard a ship had gone missing. Though it certainly wouldn't have been the first one, it was a big and dangerous universe and any planet looking to do business beyond its own borders ran the risk of losing the occasional vessel.

_/That is my point Master Maeyn. We have never needed the Republic - or the Jedi's assistance.\_ Mald responded. /_Poleepkwa can manage its own affairs.\_

_/The Separatists will not allow you the luxury of remaining neutral.\_ Brpen said.

_/Then we will fight them. You have not forgotten that our soldiers are the finest in the galaxy I hope.\_

"They will overcome you with a sheer force of numbers your Majesty. For every Poleepkwa foot soldier you send, they will send dozens of droids," Maeyn argued.

Mald leaned back in her chair, her eyes thoughtful. /_The Hive is against your offer. They worry this is a ploy to install a permanent military base on our homeworld.\_

_/We give you our word that is not the intention of the Republic.\_

_/And after the threat of the Separatists is gone, what then? Will the Republic be willing to relinquish the power they have gained during this war? Power is a strange and controlling mistress and she does not release us so easily.\_

"You make an excellent point your majesty," Maeyn said with a polite dip of her head. "And …. Perhaps there is no guarantee of that. We Jedi know well what happens when one cannot let go of power. As long as we continue to counsel the Republic however, you may be assured that the Jedi will never encourage the Republic down that path."

_/But not even the Jedi are above the seductive allure of power.\_

-.-.-

_/Never!\_

Maeyn and Brpen were strolling through the gardens, taking their time in returning to the apartments. They had left the queen on good terms exchanging the necessary diplomatic formulas required by the situation. It had seemed by the end of the meeting that they were on the best of terms. But the Jedi, too familiar with politics knew better than to believe what things seemed.

"I'm not suggesting she's working with them," Maeyn said. "But I did not like her reference to Jedi who have – given into power."

Brpen was silent, gazing across the gardens and the dark shapes of the city rising beyond the palace walls. He worked over Maeyn's suggestion that the Sith had contacted the queen. Initially shocking, Brpen began to see his friend's idea had some merit.

_/Perhaps it is as you say. But, if there is a Sith here, then I have not sensed them.\_

"Nor have I," Maeyn admitted. She took a deep breath smelling the air fragrant with the thick blossoms surrounded them. They had walked along a crushed gravel path leading a large fountain at the center of the garden. Each of the Jedi regarded the cascading water rushing over the carved stone figure of another Poleepkwa queen.

"Not that we shouldn't be cautious."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naturally I own none of this.

A/N: The idea was floating around and once I started doodling Wikus with a lightsaber, I simply had to. This takes place along the Clone Wars timeline. Speech within / \ indicates Poleepkwa. Comments, reviews, and input are always welcome.

**Chapter Three**

_**Earth, District 10**_

He was dreaming again. Constantly the painful, frightening transformation that Wikus had undergone due to the Poleepkwa infection chased him into his dreams. The memory of his new carapace emerging from the fleshy shell he'd previously called his body had been brutally seared into his subconscious. Even the pain chased him into those dreams. Fitfully Wikus tossed on his cot as he sank deeper into the nightmare.

_The prawn clicked, and Wikus, writhing in agony on the filthy mattress, understood nothing. Not that it mattered; it was speaking with another of its kind. There were several prawns gathered around him. They had formed a circle around him and looked down on the man with unreadable expressions. He didn't know where he was – but, oh God! Something warm was running down his face. He reached up with his hand and came away with that viscous black fluid the transformation was producing. Whimpering Wikus touched his face again, his fingers seeking the source and finding where the flesh was tearing apart. _

_Revulsion gripped him, making him gag as he explored it. Around him and above him the conversation of the assembled prawns grew quiet. They watched him curiously. He choked on a sob and, swallowing his disgust, gripped a flap of his skin. _

_Before he could rip it off there were strong arms were pulling his hands away, pinning them to the mattress. He cried out and fought to no avail. But in his struggle he could feel the flesh on his back stretching, pulling away and finally tearing off as the forming exoskeleton emerged. _

Startled, Wikus jerked from the dream, sitting up in his bed. He panted heavily as his heartbeat slowed. The tent seemed unusually bright for morning. The brightness was disorienting to Wikus who wondered how the dawn had got so bright. He blinked, swiveling his head to see John sitting at the table.

_/Good afternoon.\_ John said mildly, glancing to Wikus then looking back to the paper spread out on the table. It was more than a month old and was torn and dirty after being rescued from a rubbish heap.

_/Afternoon? I slept through the morning?\_ Wikus asked with concern. He stood and staggered to the door, pushing aside the flap and looking into the sky. At the top of the azure arch of the heavens the sun glared down. Wikus shielded his eyes and retreated back into the tent.

_/After yesterday I figured it was best to let you sleep. Though … it did not look like your sleep was very restful?\_

_/It's nothing.\_

John raised one brow, cocking his head towards Wikus whose gruff answer had given away much. Clearing his throat John tapped at a section of the paper. Wikus stood at John's shoulder and looked down. He took in the headline and started to scan the following article.

_/Still they complain what a drain we are on their resources.\_ John said with wonderment. Wikus had come to know John well in the last year and a half. He had struggled to accept his condition and John's friendship had made the process bearable. John, with remarkable patience, had born Wikus' wildly alternating moods. No matter how angry he grew or how far he sunk into depression John had responded with unsettling serenity.

_/And yet, when we try to show some independence – they crush our small garden. It was a good idea Wikus. The others haven't given up hope. When I passed this morning a few of them were working in it.\_ John was saying.

_/Did you give up hope?\_

John looked a bit startled at the question. His antenna straightened and the tentacles at his mouth seemed to work together in apprehension.

_/Not for us.\ _John said at last. He sighed and closed his eyes._ /I just don't know about the humans anymore.\_

Wikus sat on the cot, staring at his alien hands. He was surprised to find the words sting. /_John – I, I'm sorry for how we've treated you.\_

_/Now if we can just get a few more of you to see life from our side everything will be okay.\_ John beamed. He winked at Wikus and chuckled.

-.-.-.-

John and Wikus moved through the camp together. Indeed there were prawns working in the garden. It buoyed Wikus a bit to see they weren't giving up. He couldn't believe he'd once viewed them all as shiftless and destructive. There were none in District 10 were as smart as Christopher, Wikus was certain of that. But there were prawns here that were eager to work, to learn, to just get on with their lives. Of course, there was always the undercurrent of hope. It had spread with unstoppable force in the wake of the spectacular departure Christopher had made. The whisper of a rescue coming had become a mantra against the nearly daily humilities and hardships forced on them.

It also made the lines more bearable. There were always lines in District 10. Lines to collect food. Lines to use water pumps. Lines to check in with their resettlement officers.

The resettlement officers had been a surprise to Wikus. Before his transformation there had been no mention at MNU about this new procedure. Now, once a month all prawns were required to visit with an MNU resettlement officer. The two million plus population had been divided into sections, with each area assigned to meet their resettlement officer on a particular day. The meeting lasted less than a minute and consisted of filing past a desk and giving their name to the nervous looking MNU employee sitting on the other side of it. There seemed to be no point to the process.

Not for the first time Wikus worried that they would recognize him. He'd seen a few familiar faces during the process, and each one had caused a feeling of panic. It seemed certain that they would see past his assumed identity and suddenly the guards watching over the process would bear down on him and he'd be dragged back to MNU headquarters. Invariably the old friend or coworker would take his name down, referencing it against a checklist and wave him off.

Today the desk was staffed by strangers Wikus noted, craning his neck to look ahead. Behind him and John a fight had broken out. Before the MNU guards could intervene the prawns stopped and backed off, standing as far apart as possible while still being in the line.

_/They should know better.\_ John muttered, glaring at the disruptive prawns who were too busy glaring at each other to take notice of anything else. Wikus, unsure of what to say, only shrugged. As a human he would have witnessed that as the prawns natural behavior. As a prawn, Wikus was just at a loss. So he shrugged again and shuffled forward with the line.

_/Why don't they do this when they hand out the food?\_ Wikus wondered aloud. He glanced to John.

_/I thought you would know the answer to that.\_ John blinked. /_You're the human.\_

Before Wikus could respond he saw a flash of blonde hair. The resettlement officer at the desk had taken her wide brimmed hat off. He felt his heart freeze while his eyes saw his wife sitting there, shaking her hair out in the midday sun. For all too brief a moment Wikus was certain it was her, she'd gotten a job to be closer to him, to find him. Before he could even entertain getting a message to her that it was her beloved Wikus standing in front of the desk the hope flared and turned to ash.

The blonde looked down the line, probably counting the number of prawns left for her to process, but it seemed to Wikus that she was staring at him as though she'd read his mind. As he really saw her Wikus inhaled and fought off the bitter disappointment. The woman sitting there was blonde, but that was all she had in common in with Tania. Where his Tania was lovely and angelic this woman was too thin, her sharp, angular face having spent too much time in the sun. The resettlement officer swept her hair back from her face and pushed the hat back onto her head. She plucked her pen up and motioned the next prawn forward.

_/Someone you know?\_ John asked. He'd seen Wikus' terror when the desk was occupied by a human he'd know from his old life. This hadn't been terror though. It confused John.

_/No.\_ Wikus said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naturally I own none of this.

A/N: The idea was floating around and once I started doodling Wikus with a lightsaber, I simply had to. This takes place along the Clone Wars timeline. Speech within /\ indicates Poleepkwa. Comments, reviews, and input are always welcome.

**Chapter Four**

_**Poleepkwa, Palace of the Hive**_

The morning following their dinner with Queen Mald, the Jedi found themselves back inside the deliberation chamber of the Hive. They took their places at the back of the hall without a word to anyone as, slowly, the heads of the various tribes filed into the chamber. They mingled in small groups, and Maeyn didn't waste time speculating on what was being so hotly debated. More than a few of the leaders tossed the Jedi dark looks.

"I do not look forward to bringing this news back to the Council," Maeyn said so softly that her lips scarcely moved.

_/Nor do I.\_

With the impending arrival of the queen the Poleepkwa began to drift towards the risers. The circular chamber was lined with the risers which looked down upon the dais at the center of the space. The tribal heads of the Poleepkwa sat in the risers and each seat was assigned according the ancient enmities and alliances that had shaped the government.

The dais, with its three high-backed chairs, stood empty. But the risers were filling quickly and soon enough the chamber was full. The low susurration of whispered conversation writhed around the room. Though she couldn't pick out any single conversation Maeyn could sense the apprehension of the tribal heads. It did nothing to lift her spirits however. Though the queen was free to make her own choice, it had been the tradition for centuries to vote with the Hive. They so clearly didn't want the Republic involved with their affairs. It was the presence of the Jedi that stirred the feelings of apprehension amongst the Poleepkwa. And they were eager to have them gone.

That low hiss of conversation grew louder as the minutes passed. And when the queen did not appear at the designated hour the tone of the room became urgent. There were more looks at the Jedi. Accusing glances that made it clear the delay was being blamed upon her and Brpen. So it was that when the door finally swung open the silence that descended upon the chamber was a cold shock.

Queen Mald stood in the doorway, flanked by her generals. Yesterday she had entered the room with a solemn face. But now, even from the back of the room, Maeyn could see the exultation on Mald's face.

The queen took her place on the dais but did not sit. Neither did the generals, who stood at their chairs, watching Mald. She clasped her hands before her, suppressing a grin that momentarily escaped her. Then she opened her arms wide as though she might embrace the whole of the room.

_/Great this morning is.\_ she said, her voice ringing out. /_Some twenty years ago we lost the pride of Poleepkwa. We feared all these years that our most beloved family and friends were gone, their light forever extinguished from our lives. Yet our hope, though it has been pushed many times to its breaking point, has been, finally rewarded. Several hours ago we received a communication from our mining vessel lost all those years ago.\_

The chamber exploded with sound. The tribal heads spoke loudly, each trying to be heard over the din of their neighbors. Some had risen from their seats in an attempt to be heard. Maeyn looked to her companion, bewildered about the strange turn of events.

"Would this be the ship her highness mentioned last night?" Maeyn whispered.

_/I would imagine so\._ Brpen responded with a touch of impatience. Maeyn fell silent and waited.

On the dais the queen smiled, her gaze traveling around the room. She allowed the tribal heads a few more moments to talk amongst themselves. On some internal cue Mald raised her arms and pleaded for silence.

_/It is now important for you to return home, pass this news onto your families. Tell them all that soon they will be reunited with their fathers and mothers, their brothers and sisters, and their sons and daughters. I am declaring the Hive suspended until further notice. General Raddi will be leaving to greet our returning heroes. Please, gentlemen and ladies go forth and spread this good news.\_

The queen lingered on the dais as more than a few of the departing Poleepkwa stopped to speak with her. She looked radiant and tended to each tribal head with patience. The Jedi stood respectfully as one of the generals slipped through the crowd. For a man standing head and shoulders above the rest, he had no problem with clearing a path. He made directly for the Jedi, and Maeyn noticed that his expression wasn't as joyful as his queens. Politely they inclined their heads in the direction of the general, giving his approach acknowledgement.

_/Welcome news this must be General Raddi.\_ Brpen said.

_/Thank you Master Brpen. But if you don't mind, I will not celebrate until this has been … investigated.\_

_/Of course.\_

"And your queen has requested that we accompany you on this investigation?"

General Raddi looked a bit startled at that, but he overcame it smoothly and nodded. He clasped his hands behind his back.

_/Correct Master Maeyn. I am to officially request the unofficial assistance of the Jedi in this matter.\_ He allowed a small smile to flicker over his normally stolid expression.

_/We are happy to lend our assistance.\_

-.-.-.-

It was decided that the Jedi would accompany General Raddi's vessel in their Consular cruiser. Raddi escorted them from the deliberation chamber, his stern expression again clearing a way through the crowd. As they passed the dais the Queen looked up and smiled ever so briefly at the trio.

_/The ship was found at the far border of our territory\._ Raddi said as he walked the Jedi to their ship. He gave a huff. /_If I am to believe the report from our scouts, the ship is occupied by only one survivor.\_

_/One?\_ Brpen asked unbelieving.

"How many do your mining ships normally transport?"

_/Over one million Poleepkwa were aboard this vessel at the time it went missing.\_

"Did the report indicate what had happened?"

Raddi glared and shook his head. /_Our scout ship was using all of their available power to broadcast the signal directly to us. We were lucky to get a full minute of their message before the connection was lost.\_

The red cruiser loomed above them and they stopped in the shadow of the ship. The Jedi turned to face General Raddi, who nodded sharply in their direction.

_/Farewell.\_ Raddi said and left the Jedi. They turned to each other, exchanging a glance before making their way into the cruiser. They were greeted by the captain as they stepped on board. Captain Torill Nire was a young man who looked as though he had been poured into his uniform. He waited in the entrance forum, hands clasped behind his back. A nervous smile touched his face when the Jedi appeared.

"Master Maeyn, Master Brpen," Captain Nire said with a half bow in the direction of the Jedi. "We have received the co-ordinates of the mining vessel from General Raddi's ship."

"And is everything prepared for take-off?" Maeyn asked.

"Of course," Captain Nire said. The look in his eyes suggested the question pained him. Maeyn had come to learn the young captain was sensitive when it came to the execution of his duties. Constantly Nire was trying to foresee what the Jedi were going to request of him. Maeyn had considered pulling him aside and kindly suggesting that he didn't need to try so hard. But only briefly, Nire's promotion to captain was recent, and she decided he'd grown into it soon enough.

"If I may suggest, the Protector has a class 2 hyperdrive – we could easily get to the location ahead of General Raddi," Nire said referring to his ships capabilities. He had waited for three days aboard the Protector, trying to fill time until the Jedi finished their business, while all over the galaxy there was a real war going on.

_/That will be unnecessary.\_ Brpen said gently. The captain looked crestfallen for a moment but recovered quickly, standing to attention before the Jedi.

"As you wish Masters," Nire said and giving a curt nod left the Jedi alone.

-.-.-.-

_**Outer Boundary of Poleepkwa Territory**_

Home. Help. The two words shone beautifully in the Poleepkwa's mind. He checked the instruments again, hands moving over the controls, as the ship responded to his commands. For twenty years he'd scavenged in the trash heaps of District 9, collecting just enough of the fuel needed to get him to the other side of the galaxy in just a year and a half. Now the fuel was almost spent. Worse, the ship was on its final leg.

For months he had coaxed the ship into limping along, all the while, trying to hide the situation from his son. But, confined to the small command module, the young Poleepkwa missed little. And the boy was overly sharp. Sometimes too sharp for his father's comfort.

He'd sent out a distress signal weeks ago, hoping they were close enough to home that it would be picked up. Before that hope could fade they had been hailed by a scouting ship responding to the signal. The young soldiers operating the ship demanded he identify himself, the disbelief apparent on their faces. And, momentarily, he wasn't sure what to say. For twenty years he'd been known on Earth as Christopher Johnson. And with young Oliver bouncing around, clambering into and out of his father's lap, he had to dig into the recesses of his memory for a name that hadn't been used in two decades.

_/Serth. First Lieutenant Athaka Serth.\_

It felt so strange to hear his name, even from his own mouth.

_/Are you – alone Lieutenant Serth?\_

_/There is only my son, Oliver. And myself.\_

_/Where is the crew Lieutenant?\_

_/We were stranded on a planet, I'm sending you the co-ordinates now. The creatures on that planet are keeping our people hostage.\_ He hesitated on elaborating further in front of Oliver. It hadn't always been easy keeping the boy from the horrors of Earth, but he'd done his best.

_/Please stand by.\_

The connection was muted at the other end. Oliver, concerned by the sudden silence, grabbed his father's shoulder. He reached up and tenderly caressed the boys head to soothe the worry there. While the soldiers in the scout ship were getting in contact with their superiors he sagged into the chair and let his thoughts drift back to his name. Athaka Serth. He savored the sound of it, and the memories it conjured.

_/Hello?\_

He sat upright as the connection to the other ship was opened again. /_Yes?\_

_/Welcome home Lieutenant Serth.\_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naturally I own none of this.

A/N: The idea was floating around and once I started doodling Wikus with a lightsaber, I simply had to. This takes place along the Clone Wars timeline. Speech within / \ indicates Poleepkwa. Comments, reviews, and input are always welcome.

**Chapter Five**

_**Outer Boundary of Poleepkwa Territory**_

/_Lieutenant Serth, these are the Jedi Masters Maeyn Cosan and Truan Brpen. They are here at the request of the Queen._\ General Raddi said formally as he walked into his office. Folowing behind him Athaka paused, more than a little surprised at the sight of the two Jedi standing before the desk. He blinked and looked from the human female who was nodding politely in his direction to the other Jedi, a tall broad-shouldered Poleepkwa whose exoskeleton was of the deepest shades of green. Athaka had seen Jedi before, but never one of his own.

/_Please, everyone, take a seat. This is only an informal inquiry._\ Raddi said with a gesture to indicate they should adjourn to the chairs placed before the large windows. Athaka found himself seated with a view to the disabled mining ship that had carried him more than halfway across the galaxy. He marveled at seeing the machine floating in space. For two decades he'd gazed at it from the miserable dirt of Earth. And now, he was looking at it from the General's private office while two Jedi and the General himself were staring at him.

Suddenly aware his private reverie had an audience Athaka shifted and cleared his throat. He studied the floor as his embarrassment blossomed.

"Please, Lieutenant Serth, we are eager to hear your story," the human said in a gentle voice. He glanced up to see her encouraging smile and just as quickly snapped his attention back to the floor. Humans … he'd seen them before Earth. Had gotten to known a few when he'd joined up with the mining corps in fact, but the humans they'd encountered on Earth had been so different. Primitive, not just in their technology, but even the way they'd treated each other. He thought of Wikus.

Athaka looked up, suddenly eager to talk.

-.-.-.-

_**Earth, District 10**_

/_The garden was a good idea._\ John said with a placating wave of one arm. Beside him Wikus glanced around the tent. There were twelve other prawns crammed into the space. And one was posted at the door to keep a look out. MNU kept out of District 10 when the sun went down but it didn't pay to take risks.

/_Good ideas will not feed us._\ growled one of the group. The words belonged to a small prawn, whose red shell was heavily scarred. David York made up for his size with an enormous temper and short fuse. He was quick to resort to violence, and he frightened Wikus with the ferocity of his hatred for humans. John turned a stern gaze to David.

/_Then what is your suggestion?_\ John asked him calmly. David inhaled, puffing his chest as though the question had been offensive.

/_You know what I think!_\

/_We all know what you think David._\ snorted another prawn. /_Let's all storm the gate, kill the humans, and take what's ours. Did you happen to bring an army to Sanctuary Park?_\

David bristled even further. He jabbed an accusing tentacle at the speaker. /_You would see us cower from these humans? They are primitive animals, we should own this planet!_\

/_If we're so primitive then why are they keeping two million of you locked away in a tent city?_\ Wikus asked hotly. Silence rolled out in the wake of his question. As soon as the words were out he felt as though he'd stepped over some invisible line. Nervously Wikus glanced to John but was unable to discern the prawn's expression.

/_Our ancestors thought the Wookie's were primitive._\ Faces turned to look at the speaker. It had come from an older prawn, he was sat on an upturned crate with a twisted length of pipe that he used for a cane propped up beside him. There was some whispered discussion of this statement to which Wikus only caught fragments of. He looked questioningly at John but the prawn's attentions were elsewhere.

/_We will continue to garden._\ John said, his words loudly cutting through the discussion. /_Continue to save the seeds from your food. Encourage others to do the same. Make sure that anyone willing to work in a garden gets the chance to, and that they understand the risk._\

At that the meeting drew to a close. There was a chorus of agreement from the prawns, all expect for David and Wikus. The former was the first to leave the tent, punching the flap open and stalking away into the shadows.

The sentry ducked his head into the tent. /_All done?_\

/_Yes._\ John told him.

/_Good. Something's happening._\

They stood clustered outside the tent gazing at the brightly lit horizon. A mile from the main gate of District 10 the night had been flooded with light and sound. Standing in the dirt Wikus could just make out the tops of those portable sodium lights and mixed among those metal stalks the solid columns of light used at movie premiers. Wikus looked at John hoping for some reassurance but the prawn said nothing. No one else had spoken to him since the end of the meeting. He felt the bitter taste of regret in his mouth, but wasn't sure if he was truly sorry. David was the one suggesting the enslavement of humans Wikus thought trying to twist his guilty conscious into a better position. _Oh, and haven't we already done that to them_ his conscious retorted.

Overhead a trio of helicopters raced towards the scene. Wikus watched them go as an icy fear settled heavily into his gut. Whatever was happening was going on outside the high fences of District 10.

/_Could it be Christopher?_\ Wikus asked aloud, his eyes riveted to the shrinking shapes of the copters. It hadn't been three years. But then again, perhaps Christopher had found a faster ship out there in space.

/_No._\ John said shortly. Wikus tore his gaze from the light and looked at John. The prawn just pointed up. /_Our rescue will come from that direction._\

-.-.-.-

_**Outer Boundary of Poleepkwa Territory**_

"You have a great concern for this human, Wikus," Maeyn said. Athaka stared at her for a moment then nodded briefly. He was unnerved by the presence of the Jedi who watched him as though they could read his thoughts.

/_Without him, I would never have gotten off the planet._\ Athaka said. He sighed. /_I promised that I would return to help him._\

"This transformation you mentioned – " Maeyn began but was cut off by General Raddi.

/_It has to do with the nature of our technology; the fuel used in our ships is – organic. Exposure can be dangerous to non-Poleepkwa._\

/_This is not the first time something like this has happened?_\ Brpen asked curiously.

/_No, we do have the ability to reverse the process however._\

/_I would have done that first…_\ Athaka paused here, but quickly decided not to make mention of Wikus' attempt to take the command ship for himself. The human did the right thing in the end and he'd decided that was all that mattered. /_But I was unable to harvest enough fuel. It took twenty years to get what I did._\

/_Did these humans have an interest in our technology?_\ General Raddi asked.

Athaka nodded. /_When we first landed they questioned some of us. They were afraid we were part of an invasion force._\

"Questioned?"

/_Interrogated by soldiers._\ Athaka amended unhappily. He looked towards the bulk of the ship. /_They are experimenting on some of us. I've seen it._\

/_Experimenting?_\ Brpen asked.

/_I do not know what they were doing. But I saw …. Bodies in a lab, some cut to pieces. Dissected._\

"Did Wikus know about this?"

/_No. He told me no one knows about this lab, it is secret, underground. When he was brought to the hospital they tried to experiment on him.\_ Athaka leaned forward and turned his attention to General Raddi with sharp intensity. /_We must stop them and save our people._\

/_We will Lieutenant Serth. In the meantime you are to rest, recover your strength._\ Raddi said. Athaka blinked, realizing the meeting was over. He described the confusing weeks aboard the ship as the infection had raced through the decks, followed by the breakdown of command that had sent the crew and its passengers plummeting into chaos. The General had carefully questioned him over the course of a few hours. Athaka had struggled to delve into the hazy memories of those weeks.

Now he rose slowly, feeling the days exhaustion wash over him as he unfolded himself from the chair. The others stood and Athaka paused for a moment. He felt there was still more to say, much more, but the words would not come.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Maeyn said. He gave a curt nod then turned and left the room. He was eager to see his son, eager to eat and rest and most of all try to forget all that he had left on Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naturally I own none of this.

A/N: The idea was floating around and once I started doodling Wikus with a lightsaber, I simply had to. This takes place along the Clone Wars timeline. Speech within / \ indicates Poleepkwa. Comments, reviews, and input are always welcome.

**Chapter Six**

_**Earth, District 10**_

Daylight did nothing to break the uneasiness inside the walls of District 10. The inhabitants mostly stayed in their tents and the stillness of the camp was unsettling. The few who did go outside kept far away from the main gates and they scurried quickly to their tasks and back. The night had been full of sound and light. The lights were switched off at sunrise but the helicopters had continued to buzz through the skies. Yet the events going on outside of District 10 remained out of sight from the residents. Extra MNU guards had been posted at the gates and in the gun turrets towering above the camp. But none had set foot inside the gates. And if the prawns were nervous the expressions on the human faces were even more strained.

Sat on a crate outside his tent Wikus was watching the helicopters. He had spotted the logos of familiar news channels on several of the machines. It made him ache to see them. He sighed and looked down at the tin of cat food in his hand. The sight of his black three fingered hand no longer filled him with fear or disgust. But he missed his old hands. It was easier to open these stupid tins Wikus thought fighting with the pull tab on the can of _Meow_.

He also missed watching the news. If he was watching the news he would know what was happening outside District 10. That he'd also be sitting with his wife, inside his own home, inside his own body was a big part of that feeling. Wikus didn't allow himself long to linger over those feeling of loss. Especially now that John wasn't speaking with him.

He had crossed the line last night in the tent and he was angry at himself for letting David get a rise out of him. Eventually Wikus knew he would have to apologize to John for his remark. It wasn't something he was ready for at the moment. The remorse gave way to the heat of anger. In his mind Wikus threw the blame back onto David, he'd never had made a comment like that if not for that fooken prawn. But the anger was better than regret. Wikus could do something with anger. He stood, threw the unopened tin of cat food into the dirt and headed in the direction of the main gate.

Not every Poleepkwa had been scared off by the activity. Wikus was surprised to see a few others walking without the timidity he'd been seeing all day. There weren't many about, but those that were, seemed to be heading in the same direction – towards the gate.

The gates were heavily fortified, thick steel plates mounted onto concrete pillars. After their loss at District 9 the MNU had done some redesigning of District 10. Wikus couldn't help but feel intimidated by the sentry towers which flanked the gate, each crowned with enough firepower to bring down a small plane. And on the other side of the gate the guards were heavily armed. No one but MNU approached District 10 these days. And the double fence surrounding the camp made sure that no one got out.

The sounds coming from down the road were the distant rumble of a large crowd. Without realizing it Wikus was slowing down as he strained to hear it perfectly. He came to a complete stop and listened with his head tilted, his antenna twitching nervously. A few others stopped and watched him. The noise reminded him of the crowds at sporting events, the voices of hundreds rolled into a single indiscernible roar.

The messages his antenna were picking up were far more intense than anything his human ears could have provided. As a human Wikus would have only heard the crowd, as a prawn he was amazed to realize that he could feel them. Their sound reverberated within the body. And whatever the crowd was doing here, the air was also thick with their fear and anger.

_/What is going on?\_

A prawn had fallen instep beside him, and looked nervously between him and the gates. Wikus looked to the prawn that had voiced the question and shook his head, unable to speak. The prawn waited for him to answer and after a moment stalked off with a disgruntled toss of his head.

In the security towers the guards were watching the growing crowd of prawns approaching their position. Wikus looked between the towers. Despite his expectations the guns mounted up there did not spring to life. They remained still, aimed at some neutral point of airspace above their heads. The prawns continued to the side of the gate, taking up places along the barbed wire fences. Wikus did notice that the guards were looking nervously between him and others and then down the road. They seemed to be talking on their radios and to each other with what Wikus could only guess was anxiety.

He found a spot at the fence but was wondering if it might not be a better idea to return to his tent. Just as Wikus was starting to turn away he saw the flicker of movement coming up the road. He stopped, craning his head to get a better view. Around him the prawns were doing the same, some even gripping sections of the wire and pulling themselves closer to the fence.

What he observed first was the sea of signs waving in the air. They were in every color and size, but even with the superior vision offered by his prawn eyes, they were too far to read. Below the waving signs were heads. And as the group approached the gates Wikus began to make sense of what the sound was. They were chanting, a monotonous buzz coming from hundreds of mouths.

_Kumbaya my lord. Kumbaya._

A helicopter passed overhead and the song was lost in the roar of its engine. It was easy to assume he'd imagined it, but as the people continued up the road Wikus was sure he hadn't. The prawns watched with bafflement. More than a few turned and hurried away from the fence. He wondered if that might not be a safer course of action. But the approaching crowd was too fascinating.

Wikus looked up at the guards. Their tension was easy to see, but they continued to do nothing more than survey the situation. With the news helicopters circling the scene Wikus figured that whoever was in charge had ordered the soldiers to keep their fingers off their triggers. A bloodbath with a few hundred prawns wouldn't be nearly as big a deal as the slaughter of a few hundred humans. Even if those humans were alien sympathizers.

He could make out a few of the signs now. Like the variety of materials used, the signs themselves differed in their messages. There were hand drawn peace symbols, hearts, simple drawing of prawns and humans holding hands. Wikus was shocked, not by the signs, but by the number of people. They were coming up the dirt road on foot, a multifarious group of men and women of all ages and in all shades of colors and any variety of clothing. Finally Wikus understood why the guards were so nervous. There were hundreds of people approaching the gates.

_Kumbaya my lord. Kumbaya._

Wikus sucked in a breath as he heard the song again. It was that classic refrain of the peaceful protest. But the knot forming in his stomach gave him little reassurance that this was going to end peacefully.


End file.
